ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
That Cheesy Potato Flick
That Cheesy Potato Flick 'is a post apocalyptic, dystopian 2D cartoon absurdist film based on Family By The Ton, Freaky Eaters, and Fast Food Nation. It was made by Universal Pictures in July 4, 2020, along with Too Many Humans both released on the same day as social activism movies for Netflix and other streaming services. Characters * '''Kelly S. Megatonne - '''a morbidly obese cheesy potato addict, living in California, having preventable extreme aversions to other foods since early childhood after a child abuse (forced feeding) incident. Despite being unable to do most mundane daily activities, and weighing over 400 lbs, Kelly considers herself “healthy”. Kelly was also raised in a abusive homeschooling cult that taught her its normal for women to be unable to care for themselves, unable to do math or science, and forced to wear “modest” clothing by her heroin addict christian mom. Also, her parents got away with feeding her only potatoes and cheese, without any actual dietary interventions. Kelly’s parents tried to pray away Kelly’s health problems all those years to no avail. * '''Brussels Mc Sproutin’ '- the husband of Kelly, he married her in attempt to feed her healthier food, though Kelly gags at even a baked sweet potato. Brussels comes from Oregon and constantly emails a Whole Foods team about his obese wife and about the nation’s shoddy food industry and health overall. Later in the movie, Brussels protests at the White House gardens with The Green Growers action group on Earth Day. * 'The Evil Golfcart - '''a monstrous golf cart that devours anyone that steps inside it. Devours kelly’s left arm at the laundromat near her house, although Kelly survives and is taken to hospital, where she is force-fed nutritional protein shakes and scrambled eggs with veggies by elderly Dr. Now. * '''Chikota - '''an obese woman with enlarged eyeballs related to her obesity, Chikota fails to realize how she isn’t healthy. She is part of the Anderson Family over in Georgia, and her bs logic - such as eating some ethnic food to magically lose weight, ticks off her doctor and weight loss coach. Being bedridden for 3 years straight didn’t help. Quotes ''To see full page of quotes, see That Cheesy Potato Flick (quotes). Some sneak peek quotes are below! * '''Chikota- ''“Um, we had some asian food, it was fried though, wontons, crab rangoons and all that junk... doesn’t asian food magically make fat people skinny cuz it has vegetables, that’s why asians not fat?”'' * Chikota- (to chinese restaurant waiter who refused to serve very obese people) ''“GIMMIE ALL THE WONTONS! GIMMIE ALL THE WONTONS! AND THE KUNG PAO CHICKEN TOO, AND SUM TERIYAKI SAUCE, YOU ASIAN GEISHA PRICK!” *punches and physically assaults innocent waiter before SWAT arrives*'' * Nutritionist- ''“Are you nuts? Asian literally means anything from the asian continent, you think it’s just all chop suey, ramen, and soufflé pancakes? Are you ashamed of American food cause you think it makes you fat? You trying to swap out grits for potstickers? Swapping out chips and dip for sushi? GIVE ME A BREAK, you know NOTHING about actual Chinese cuisine!”'' * Kelly- ''“But how am I in no way healthy? My skin is all saggy and greasy, my eyes are swollen, I weigh over 300 pounds, I can hardly breathe, and I can’t do a quick walk. You expect me to be a kale-chugging Hollywood celebrity? Can’t I just slob away on potato mush all day long watching sum TV?”'' Plot Availability Reception Controversy Trivia Name in other languages See That Cheesy Potato Flick (multilanguage) to see the film’s names in other languages. Category:Dystopian Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on books Category:Universal Pictures Category:Comedy Category:Satire